Quand tout change
by EmilieTW
Summary: Ils croyaient avoir le contrôle ; sur leur vie, leurs sentiments, mais aucun d'eux ne savait ce qui les attendaient à leur première rencontre. Quand tout ce à quoi ils croyaient est remis en cause, quand tout autour d'eux n'est que mensonge et que leurs convictions sont bouleversées ; c'est là que l'histoire commence, quand tout change...
1. Présentation

Quand tout change...

Alors voila, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une fanfiction , pas mal d'idées me trottaient dans la tête en ce moment alors je me lance tant que l'inspiration est là.

Cette histoire est écrite autour de la série Teen Wolf et plus particulièrement autour du personnage de Brett Talbot arrivé dans l'épisode 5 de la saison 4. J'ai repris les éléments originaux de l'histoire excepté que Liam a une sœur jumelle du nom de Mia. D'autres personnages ont également été ajouté mais les anciens seront toujours là même si leur importance a diminué.

Résumé : Ils croyaient avoir le contrôle sur leur vie, leurs sentiments, mais aucun d'eux ne savait ce qui les attendaient à leur première rencontre. Quand tout ce à quoi ils croyaient est remis en cause, quand tout autour d'eux n'est que mensonge et que leurs convictions sont bouleversées ; c'est là que l'histoire commence, quand tout change...

Personnages :

\- Les anciens

\- Cody Saintgue as Brett Talbot :Loup-Garou, 19 ans. Arrogant, macho et prétentieux, joueur de Lacrosse et coureur de jupons, toutes les filles lui tournent autour, il n'a que l'embarras du choix et n'hésite pas à en profiter. La seule fille ayant pour qui il a une réelle affection est Bradley (jeune fille appartenant à la même meute que lui) avec laquelle il agit comme un grand frère et la protège. Il voue une haine et une guerre sans merci à Liam ( il n'est pour l'instant pas au courant de sa condition de loup-garou) depuis que ce dernier a été exclus de son ancien lycée après avoir démoli la voiture du coach. Il n'hésite pas à faire de sa vie un enfer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre, jusqu'à ce que tout change...

\- Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar : Loup-garou, 16 ans. Récemment transformé par Scott par accident, il est frère jumeaux de Mia, il souffre d'un trouble du comportement le poussant à s'énerver voir attaquer quelqu'un très facilement lorsqu'il est en colère et a du mal à la contrôler. Cela a entraîné son exclusion de son ancien lycée après qu'il est démoli la voiture de son coach. Son ennemi depuis ce jour est Brett (il n'est pas encore au courant de sa condition de Loup-garou) , ce dernier essaie par tout les moyens de lui faire vivre l'enfer. Malgré cela, Liam est un garçon au grand cœur, attachant et honnête envers ses amis. Il est très proche de sa sœur et ferait n'importe quoi pour la protéger, y compris lui cacher sa condition de loup-garou. Il est très attiré par Bradley en posant ses yeux sur elle la première fois, sans comprendre pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que tout change...

\- Danielle Campbell as Mia Dunbar : Humaine, 16 ans. Sœur jumelle, elle est très proche. Malgré cela, elle ignore tout du monde surnaturel qui l'entoure, notamment la condition de Loup-Garou de son frè ès discrète et timide, elle est douée dans tous les domaines au lycée, elle participe aux clubs de chant et de danse. Elle est dotée d'une gentillesse extrême (parfois même trop), très compréhensive, généreuse et toujours prête à aider les autres. Elle ne s'énerve jamais sauf si l'on s'en prend à sa famille ou à ses amis. Elle est la petite amie de Matt depuis 2 mois mais ce dernier n'est pas celui que l'on pense. Cela aurait pu rester comme ça pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre, jusqu'à ce que tout change...

\- Katherine McNamara as Mary Gilbert : Humaine, 17 ans. Elle est la meilleure amie de Mia depuis leur enfance. Elle est toujours en mouvement et ne s'arrête jamais, une vrai bombe à retardement, on peut même la qualifier d'hystérique toujours au courant des derniers ragots, elle est loin d'être timide et s'entend avec tout le monde, elle est incapable de détester qui que ce soit et arrive toujours à trouver des excuses aux gens et des solutions pour les aider. Jusqu'à ce que tout change...

\- Chris Zylka as Blaise Kovakski : Humain, 18 ans. Colérique et bagarreur, il est le meilleur ami de Brett. Assez violent et impulsif, il n'est pas le genre de garçon qu'il faut vexer ou à qui il faut faire une réflexion, au risque d'en payer les conséquences. On peut le considérer comme le gros dur de la bande. Il est incapable d'ouvrir son cœur. A part ses deux meilleurs amis, personne n'est au courant de ce qu'il a vécu dans sa vie, jusqu'à ce que tout change...

\- Matt Lanter as Aaron Bridge : Humain, 17 ans. Casse-pied, farceur de première, peu sérieux et encore enfant dans sa tête, il est le deuxième meilleur ami de Brett. Optimiste et pacifique de nature, il est le plus décontracté et le plus réfléchi de la bande et n'aime pas prendre part aux querelles et aux bagarres. Il arrive à faire rire tout le monde, il ne supporte pas les personnes faisant tout pour se faire remarquer et imbues d'elles-mêmes.

\- Khylin Rhambo as Mason Lancaster : Humain, 16 ans. Il est le meilleur ami de Liam depuis son arrivée à Beacon Hills. Il est très compréhensif et toujours là pour son ami. Il n'est pour le moment pas au courant de la condition de loup-garou de Liam. Jusqu'à ce que tout change...

\- Bella Thorne as Madison Stevens : Humaine, 18 ans. Reine du lycée, elle impose sa loi à tout les élèves, elle peut avoir tous les garçons qu'elle veut sans pour autant en tomber amoureuse. Quand elle jette son dévolu sur Brett, elle fait vivre un enfer à quiconque se trouve sur son chemin. Un cœur de pierre ou un manque affectif dira-t-on, jusqu'à ce que tout change...

\- Grey Damon as Matt Davis : Humain, 18 ans. En couple avec Mia depuis 2 mois, malgré son visage angélique visage et les mots doux pour séduire Mia lors d'une soirée, il se révélera être une tout autre personne au fur et à mesure. Peu apprécié de la meilleure ami de Mia, il fait tout pour donner une bonne image de lui en public alors qu'il en est une toute autre en privée. Son emprise sur Mia aurait pu rester comme ça longtemps, jusqu'à ce que tout change...


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Quand elle se réveilla ce matin là, Mia Dunbar s'attendait à vivre une journée comme les autres : aller en cours et assister aux clubs de danse et de chant. Si seulement elle savait...

Elle se leva pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner après avoir enfilé sa tenue de sport habituelle qu'elle portait les jours où elle avait danse, en l'occurrence tous les jours sauf le mercredi. Elle n'avait jamais été très féminine pour aller au lycée mais cela n'avait jamais eu grande importance à ses yeux.

Elle descendit jusqu'à la salle à manger où son frère était déjà attablé et en train d'avaler un bol de céréales.

« Maman et Ronald sont déjà partis ? »

« Tu les as manqué de peu, ils sont partis il y a une dizaine de minutes. » répondit-il.

« Ils t'ont dit à quelle heure ils rentraient ? »

« Sûrement tard comme chaque soir, d'ailleurs tu pourrais me couvrir auprès d'eux ce soir aussi ? J'ai besoin de voir Scott, on doit dicuter de quelque chose d'important et on en profitera pour faire un peu de Lacrosse. » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sur comme chaque soir depuis maintenant une semaine, je ne sais pas ce que vous trafiquez, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais je te demande juste de faire attention ! »

« Merci sœurette t'es la meilleure, t'en fais pas, je contrôle la situation ! » Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. « A plus ! »

De ce pas, il prit son sac et partit en cours. Liam était bizarre depuis quelques temps, en fait depuis son séjour à l'hôpital après son accident à l'entraînement de Lacrosse, il n'était plus le même, il rentrait tard le soir et s'était fait des nouveaux « amis » en dernière année au lycée, si elle ne se trompait pas, il y'avait Scott, Stiles, Malia, Kira et Lydia. Il passait tout son temps avec eux alors qu'i peine une semaine il aurait tué pour avoir la place de Quarterback de Scott dans l'équipe de Lacrosse. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils manigançaient tous mais préférait le laisser faire sa vie tout en le couvrant auprès de leur mère et de leur beau-père même si sans se l'avouer, cette histoire la tracassait, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de disparaître comme ça sans avertir personne. Elle essaya de ne plus y penser et après avoir terminé son petit-déjeuner, elle partit en cours.


	3. Chapitre 1 : Premières altercations

**Chapitre 1 : Premières altercations **

Lorsque Mia arriva au lycée, elle eu à peine le temps d'arriver à son casier qu'une tornade rousse lui bondit dessus.

« Mia ! Tu ne devineras jamais sur quelle chanson se fera le duo de danse cette année au spectacle de l'école ! »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir, les affiches n'ont pas encore été placardées !? »

« Tu me connais, je suis toujours au courant de tout, tu devrais le savoir. »

Mia et Mary étaient amies depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Cette dernière avait toujours été plus ouverte aux autres, elle arrivait à s'entendre avec tout le monde contrairement à Mia qui se contentait d'un cercle restreint d'amis, étant beaucoup plus timide que sa meilleure amie. Pour être informé des dernières news du lycée, il était inutile d'aller chercher loin, Mary était au courant de tout mais personnes ne savait d'où elle tenait toutes ses informations.

« Et donc, quelle-est la chanson ? J'espère que vu ton enthousiasme, elle vaut le coup ! »

« Attention tient toi bien...Halo de Beyoncé ! Oh mon dieu tu vas être parfaite sur cette chanson, elle est fantastique! »

« J'ai peut-être passé les sélections féminines mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas de rôle masculin, Tyler s'est cassé le bras, rappelle-toi! »

« Tu as encore un peu de temps pour trouver un remplaçant, ne décourage pas ! »

« J'espère que tu as raison, c'est très important pour moi. »

En effet, Mia espérait pouvoir faire de la danse (et du chant) son métier, depuis qu'elle avait environ trois ans, elle prenait des cours et depuis ce moment là, elle donnait tout pour arriver à son plus haut niveau. Cette représentation en duo devant le lycée était l'occasion parfaite pour faire une démonstration en public en dehors de ses galas scolaires. Malheureusement elle avait à peine deux semaines pour trouver un partenaire digne de ce nom. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

« Au fait, comment va Liam ? »

« Mon frère va très bien, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je veux dire, comment est-ce qu'il a encaissé la nouvelle? »

« Mary, quelle nouvelle de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Quoi, vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas au courant ? »

« Mais au courant de quoi bon sang ? »

« Pour le match de ce soir, tu sais contre qui joue Liam ? »

« Non et en quoi est-ce important ? »

« Mia...Il joue contre son ancienne école, Devenford Prep. »

A cet instant, Mary vit la tête de sa meilleure amie se décomposait, en effet cette dernière voyait rouge, même noir.

« Non, non ce n'est pas possible ça ne peut pas être vrai » pensa-t-elle.

On n'aurai pas pu lui annoncer pire nouvelle en ce jour, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit l'ancienne école de son frère ? Il en avait été viré depuis deux mois environ après avoir détruit la voiture de son coach. En plus de ça, on ne peut pas dire qu'il était resté en bon termes avec les joueurs de son équipe de Lacrosse, en particulier Brett, un dernière année qui lui faisait la misère depuis le début. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais elle savait rien qu'à entendre son frère qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile prétentieux et imbu de lui-même.

Sans répondre à sa meilleure amie, Mia se mit à courir, il fallait qu'elle trouve son frère, et au plus vite. En se dirigeant vers la cours, elle vit un attroupement de personnes autour d'un bus, les joueurs de Devenford Prep venaient sûrement d'arriver. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'extérieur en espérant de pas arriver trop tard.

0o0

En apprenant la nouvelle de la part de Mason, Liam avait sentit la colère monter en lui, il avait tout sauf envie de revoir ses anciens coéquipiers qu'il détestait purement et simplement et en particulier Brett. Tout s'était mal terminé avec eux et il était prêt à parier que ceux-ci n'allaient pas le laisser en paix durant le match. Il fallait qu'il essaie de rattraper le coup, mais comment ? Il se dirigea à l'extérieur de l'établissement.

« Liam je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! » Tenta Mason.

Mais Liam ce dirigeait déjà vers le bus d'où commençaient à descendre les joueurs.

« Et c'est partit... » Soupira Mason une nouvelle fois.

Liam ne mit pas longtemps à apercevoir Brett descendre du bus.

« Brett ! » L'interpella-t-il.

Ce dernier se contenta de le fixer sans dire un mot, Liam faisait tout son possible pour rester calme tout en chercher quoi dire.

« Je voulais juste vous dire...Bon match ! »

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, il lui tendit la main dans l'espoir d'un réconciliation ne serait-ce que pour le temps du match. A la place, Brett éclata de rire ce qui manqua de faire perdre ses moyens à Liam.

« Ahahaha, c'est mignon Liam, c'est ce qu'ils t'ont appris pendant ta thérapie de gestion de la colère ? Tu t'excuses et tout doit être pardonné ? Tu as détruits la voiture du coach. »

« J'ai payé pour ça.. »

« Oh non tu VAS payer pour ça, on va vous casser en deux sur le terrain, et ce sera entièrement de ta faute. »

0o0

Mia pensa qu'il était grand temps d'intervenir, elle était jusque là restée en retrait pour voir comment tournait la situation mais en voyant son frère se crisper de plus en plus, elle sut qu'ils n'étaient pas en train d'avoir une conversation courtoise. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et tenta d'aller raisonner son frère.

« Hé Liam, Liam calme toi ! Vient ne reste pas là ce type n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

« Et je peux savoir qui tu es pour parler de moi comme ça ? Son idiote de petite-amie je parie »

« Toi, ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de ma sœur comme ça ! » Liam arrivait de moins en moins à contrôler sa colère, elle le sentait mais elle avait aussi l'impression qu'il avait encore plus de mal que d'habitude.

« Alors comme ça c'est ta sœur, en tout cas à ce que je vois, faire la taille d'un enfant de dix ans c'est de famille, vos parents ont pas du vous nourrir beaucoup.» Ricana Brett.

« Dit le redoublant dont la taille du cerveau ne dépasse pas celle d'un poisson rouge » Répliqua Mia

Elle sut qu'elle était allée trop loin en voyant les yeux de Brett se remplir de colère et sa bouche se tordre en un rictus effrayant.

« Répète un... »

Heureusement, celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Scott et Stiles débarquèrent en sentant la situation s'envenimer et coupèrent court à la « discussion ».

« Olaa, on se calme tout le monde, mieux vaut garder vos forces pour la mêlée de ce soir, pas de bagarre ok ? »

Brett regardait Stiles en chien de faïence, apparemment énervé que celui-ci l'ai coupé dans sa lancée. Sans laisser le temps à Mia de dire quoique ce soit, Scott et Stiles se dirigèrent à l'intérieur du lycée avec Liam. Ils arrivaient toujours au bon moment ces deux là. Ne voulant pas se retrouver seule face à Brett, Mia se précipita à leur suite et alla rejoindre sa meilleure amie dans l'espoir de ne plus être confrontée au grand brun car elle sentait y être allée un peu fort avec lui même si cet imbécile l'avait amplement cherché. La cloche de début des cours retentit et elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'au match épique qui les attendait certainement.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Colère et inquiétudes

**Chapitre 2 : Colère et inquiétudes**

« Non mais pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prenait celle-là ? »

Brett était dans une rage folle depuis son altercation avec Liam et sa sœur. Jamais personne et encore moins une fille n'avait osé lui parler de la sorte, jamais personne de l'avait mit dans une rage aussi folle seulement avec une simple phrase, jamais. Il donna rageusement un coup de poing dans un des casiers en arrivant aux vestiaires. Un seul Dunbar ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu que cet erreur de la nature ait une sœur. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer ça, si il n'avait pas l'occasion de se venger de la sœur alors c'est le frère qui allait payer le prix double, personne de l'insultait sans en payer les conséquences.

« Hey mec c'est Liam qui te met dans un état pareil ? » Questionna Aaron en remarquant l'état de rage dans lequel se trouvait son meilleur ami.

« Entre autres, et en plus de ça cet idiot a une sœur aussi exécrable que lui. »

« En tout cas tu as déjà plus de sang froid que je n'en aurai jamais, à ta place, le premier serait déjà six pied et la deuxième serait tellement terrorisée qu'on ne la verrait plus pendant des jours » Dit Blaise, le seconde meilleur ami de Brett.

Brett esquissa un sourire malgré lui, Blaise avait toujours été le plus rancunier des trois, personne n'était épargné, garçons ou filles confondus, certaines personnes diraient qu'il n'a pas de cœur et qu'il est simplement violent mais pour le connaître depuis quelques années déjà, Aaron et Brett connaissaient la vrai raison de ce comportement impulsif. Mais ça, personnes à part eux ne le savait

« Les gars, vous savez que résoudre les problèmes par la violence c'est pas la solution, je sais que vous abhorrez Liam et que votre seule envie c'est de le détruire ce soir sur ce terrain mais vous croyez pas qu'il y a mieux à faire que de s'occuper de ça ? »

« Écoute Aaron, je sais que tu bannis toute idée de vengeance mais tu sais très bien comment je suis et je ne peux tout simplement pas laisser passer ça, c'est tout et je trouverai un moyen de leur faire payer. »

Aaron soupira, vaincu, il savait que dans ce cas là, il ne pourrait en aucun cas faire réagir son ami. Il avait toujours était le plus calme de la bande, et le moins rancunier aussi. Il ne comprenait pas le caractère violent de ses deux meilleurs amis mais il avait finit par s'y faire avec le temps, les acceptant comme ils étaient.

« D'après moi, le massacrer lui et son équipe sur le terrain ce soir ne suffira pas à satisfaire ton besoin de vengeance. Et si tu te servais de la fille ? » Proposa Blaise.

« Et que veux tu que je fasse hein ? En plus du frère j'ai la sœur maintenant, et vu ce qu'elle m'a dit elle mérite pire que le sort que je réserve ce soir à son frère. Je réfléchirai à tout ça ce soir, pour le moment j'ai juste besoin de me vider l'esprit. »

Sur ceux, ils partirent tous s'entraîner sur le terrain de Beacon Hills pour le match du soir.

0o0

Mia de son côté n'était pas plus calme, toute la journée elle repensa à son altercation de tout à l'heure et ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au regard que lui avait lancé Brett, elle n'était pas sure d'avoir déjà vu tant de haine dans le regarde de quelqu'un. Elle était d'autant plus inquiète pour le match de tout-à-l'heure et espérait que tout allait bien se passer pour son frère, elle priait pour que l'autre idiot joue son match normalement sans trop se souciait de son frère même si au fond d'elle savait que ce serait trop beau. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna.

Elle attendit que Mary sorte de sa salle de classe et la rejoignit.

« Tu ne m'as pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Liam et Brett Talbot. »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, il cherchait encore à faire enrager mon frère et j'ai tenté d'intervenir mais ce gars est un psychopathe, si tu avais vu la lumière de haine dans ces yeux quand j'ai voulu défendre mon frère, j'aurai juré qu'il voulait me tuer ».

« De toute façon il ne sera la que pour le match de ce soir, après tu n'auras plus affaire à lui. »

« Il peut arriver beaucoup de choses en une soirée et tu le sais. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça je suis sure que tout va bien se passer, Liam et les autres vont mettre une raclée à cette bande de prétentieux ! »

Mia espérait de tout cœur que Mary avait raison. Le match ne débutait qu'à 20h et elle avait encore deux heures de cours de danse. Elle allait sûrement les passer à trouver des idées de chorégraphies pour le duo plutôt qu'à danser vu qu'elle n'avait pas encore de partenaire. Ces deux heures allaient enfin lui permettre de se changer les idées et de penser à autre chose qu'à ce stupide match.

0o0

« Ok Liam je ne pense que ce soit une bonne idée que tu joues, entre Brett qui n'a pas l'intention de te laisser tranquille et Garrett qui pourrait en avoir après toi, je pense que tu devrais rester de côté » Dit Scott.

« Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de jouer ce match, c'est mon premier de la saison et on va le gagner. »

« Mais.. »

« Non Scott, j'ai besoin de jouer ce match, je n'ai pas envie que Brett ou un stupide psychopathe chasseur de Loups-Garous m'empêchent de m'amuser ! »

Peut-être que Brett allait lui pourrir la vie durant ce match mais il n'avait pas envie de renoncer, depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas joué un vrai match. Personne, y compris Scott n'allait pouvoir l'en empêcher.


	5. Chapitre 3 : Découvertes importantes

**Chapitre 3 : Découvertes importantes**

Mia et Mary étaient assises dans les gradins en attendant le début du match. La première était dans un état de stresse tandis que l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter sur sa chaise à l'idée d'assister à son premier match de Lacrosse.

Les joueurs des deux équipes étaient en train de s'échauffer sur le terrain. Le match commençait dans une dizaine de minutes. Mia chercha son frère des yeux, il était sur le bord du terrain en train de discuter avec le coach. De l'autre côté du terrain, elle aperçut Brett, il regardait dans la direction de son frère. Elle avait un mauvais pré-sentiment, elle ne savait pas ce que cette brute préparait mais elle était prête à parier qu'il n'allait pas laisser Liam s'en tirer aussi facilement.

Le coup de sifflet de début de match démarra, la balle était pour Devenford Prep. La partie avait commencé depuis à peine cinq minutes que Brett marqua déjà un but.

Le match continua sans incidents jusqu'à ce que deux joueurs de Devenford Prep percutent volontairement Liam qui ne mit que quelques secondes à s'énerver et attaquer les deux fautifs. Heureusement Scott et Stiles intervinrent – encore – pour le retenir. Cet imbécile de Brett jubilait sous son casque et Mia avait la désagréable impression que les ennuis ne faisait que commencer. Elle avait raison, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Brett et Liam ainsi qu'un troisième joueur de Beacon Hills se percutèrent de manière encore plus violente que la première fois.

Cette fois, Liam et Brett ne se relevèrent pas de suite. Mia commença à paniquer en voyant son frère au sol mais fut soulagée de voir que tout avait l'air d'aller bien lorsque Scott l'aida à se relever. Du côté de Brett ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller fort en tout cas, il se tordait de douleur au sol pendant que l'infirmier l'examinait, il fut ensuite remis sur pied par ses coéquipiers et raccompagné aux vestiaires en boitant. Le match était terminé pour lui, il avait voulu jouer et il avait perdu, c'était bien fait pour lui.

Cependant au moment de reprendre le jeu Mia s'aperçut que son frère restait sur le bord et décida d'aller le voir.

« Hey tu ne finis pas le match ? »

« Oh , euh.. non mon genou me fait mal, je ne voudrai pas empirer la situation, de toute façon la partie est bientôt terminée tu devrais rentrer il est tard, je rentrerai de suite après. »

« Tu es sur ? »

« Oui ne t'en fais pas ça va aller. »

« Bon d'accord je rentre, à toute à l'heure. »

Après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire et dit au revoir à sa meilleure amie, elle partit, maintenant rassurée que son frère ne craignait plus rien.

0o0

Liam s'en voulait de mentir à sa sœur. Elle représentait tout pour lui et il détestait devoir lui cachait ce qu'il se passait. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il était devenu, elle ne le comprendrait pas, et il ne voulait surtout pas l'impliquer dans tout ça et la mettre en danger, avec cette histoire de benefactor et sa liste noire, les chasseurs de loups et Garrett, elle ne serait pas en sécurité si elle savait quelque chose. Il tenait plus que tout à la protéger et c'est pourquoi il avait préféré lui dire de partir.

« Hey les gars, Lydia a débloqué une autre partie de la liste. » Affirma Stiles.

« Je suis dessus ? » Demanda Liam.

« Non mais quelqu'un d'autre y est... »

« Qui ça ? »

« Vous ne devinerez jamais... Brett Talbot. »

« Non, ce n'est pas possible il doit y avoir une erreur ce type ne peut pas être un Loup-Garou, Scott l'aurai sentit. »

« Pas si il arrive à camoufler son odeur. » Le contredit Scott

« Mais, ça veut dire que ce n'était peut-être pas moi qui était visé, quand Garrett nous est rentré dedans à tout les deux, il m'a peut-être manqué parce que ce n'était tout simplement pas moi qui était visé. »

« Et Brett a été emmené dans les vestiaires, on doit aller le retrouver, tout de suite ! »

Scott prit les devant et Stiles et Liam restèrent en arrière tout en le suivant de près. Il se mirent donc tous à courir en direction des vestiaires. Liam n'en revenait pas, Brett était lui aussi un Loup-Garou et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, il se demandait cependant si ce dernier savait qu'il en était lui-même un. Depuis quand en était-il un ? Les questions viendraient plus tard, pour l'instant, le plus important était de le retrouver vivant et même si il détestait purement et simplement cet imbécile, la perspective de sa mort était peu réjouissante.

En arrivant aux vestiaires, Stiles et Liam trouvèrent Scott avec une fille étendue à ses pieds,inconsciente. Ils reconnurent tout de suite Violet, la petite amie de Garrett. Ainsi elle travaillait avec lui. Plus loin, deux des joueurs de Devenford Prep et Brett étaient étendu par terre, ce dernier était en train de convulser, Garrett avait du l'empoisonner à l'aconit tue-loup en le percutant sur le terrain.

« Il faut qu'on l'emmène à Deaton au plus vite ou il ne survivra pas au poison. » Paniqua Scott.

« On ne peut pas quitter le lycée comme ça avec un corps, on serait remarqué de suite. » Répliqué Stiles

« On a qu'à passer par derrière, personne ne nous verra. Stiles, restes ici et appelle ton père pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et explique à la police que Violet à attaqué ces deux joueurs, je vais à la clinique avec Liam ! »

Scott et Liam soulevèrent Liam et se précipitèrent à l'arrière du lycée.

Arrivés à la clinique, Deaton leurs fit installer Brett sur la table et tout en leurs demandant de maintenir Brett immobile, il lui incisa la poitrine pour faire sortir le venin. Celui-ci arrêta immédiatement de convulser mais restait cependant inconscient. Il se mit à murmurer des mots incompréhensibles et Derek, ayant été prévenu par Scott de la situation se pencha pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« The sun...the moon...the truth...»

Derek se redressa :

« Trois choses ne peuvent être dissimulées longtemps : le soleil, la lune, la vérité »

« Satomi. » compris Deaton.

« Je crois que nous avons trouvé l'alpha de Brett, nous sommes au moins surs que ce n'est pas un loup solitaire, je reconnaîtrai le mantra de Satomi entre mille. » affirma Derek. «Je ne savais pas qu'elle était revenue en ville... Liam tu devrais rentrer te reposer, Scott restera avec moi à son réveil pour tout lui expliquer. »

Liam tenta de protester mais un regard de Scott suffit à l'en dissuader. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'il rentra chez-lui, n'arrivant toujours pas à se remettre de cette soirée.


	6. Chapitre 4 : Mauvaises Nouvelles

**Chapitre 4 : Mauvaises nouvelles**

En allant au lycée ce matin là, Brett ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au week-end qu'il venait de passer. Ainsi donc lui et sa meute n'étaient pas les seuls en ville, il était persuadé qu'il n'y en avait pourtant pas d'autres et n'avait donc pas activé son « radar ». Il y avait cependant une autre meute, menée par Scott, le Quarterback de l'équipe de Beacon Hills. Comment un garçon de son âge pouvait-il être un alpha ? Il n'était pas tout seul, d'après ce qu'on lui avait expliqué, Kira, sa petite-amie, était un kitsune, une sorte de renard oui il ne savait plus trop quoi, il y avait aussi la copine de son meilleur ami qui elle était un Coyote-Garou et enfin il y avait Liam... Il n'en revenait pas, certe il avait été transformé par accident mais rien que de penser qu'il appartenait désormais à la même espèce que celui qu'il avait toujours détesté le dégoûtait tout simplement. Savoir qu'ils partageaient désormais un secret et le fait qu'il allait sûrement devoir se côtoyer plus souvent à cause de toutes ce attaques ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Cependant, Scott et Liam lui avaient malgré tout sauvé la vie, et ça il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, il fallait qu'il aille le remercier quand il en aurai l'occasion.

A son réveil, Scott lui avait expliqué ce qu'il se passait dans cette ville par rapport à la liste noire, aux chasseurs et la fille qui l'avait attaqué, il s'était empressé de rapporter ces propos à Satomi pour être préparés à d'éventuelles attaques.

« Hey Brett, ou tu étais passé Vendredi après le match on t'a cherché partout ? » Le questionna Aaron.

« J'ai préféré partir, je ne servais plus à rien alors je suis rentré chez moi avec un bus de nuit. »

Il ne savait pas si son mensonge tiendrait la route mais il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi inventer d'autre qui puisse être un minimum crédible.

« Aha et tu n'as pas jugé bon de nous prévenir je suppose ? » Grogna Blaise.

« J'étais déjà assez frustré de m'être blessé et de ne pas avoir pu continuer le match alors je n'avais pas envie de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un. J'ai préféré partir de suite !

« En tout cas tu as manqué quelque chose, une folle de Beacon Hills a assomé deux de nos joueurs, d'après la police, elle tentait de réduire nos effectifs pour remporter la victoire, ils sont malades dans ce lycée ! » S'exclama Aaron.

« Ça aurait été moi, cette fille aurait en ce moment un coquard à chaque œil, il faut pas être doué pour être mis K.O par une gonzesse. »

« Toujours aussi délicat Blaise à ce que je vois... »

Trop occupés à discuter, ils ne firent pas attention à l'énorme nuage de fumée qui s'échappait de la salle de chimie. L'alarme incendie retentit.

0o0

 _Le lendemain à Beacon Hills_

« Mia ! Oh mon Dieu tu ne le croiras jamais ! Regarde le journal ! »

« Mary mais qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état ? »

« Mais lis l'article et tu verras! »

Après avoir jeté un regard suspicieux à sa meilleure amie, Mia posa les yeux sur l'article en question.

 _Tragédie incendiaire à Devenford Prep_

 _Hier matin, tôt dans la matinée alors que les élèves s'apprêtaient à entrer en cours, un incendie s'est déclaré dans une des salles de chimie du Lycée Devenford Prep. Les élèves ont pu tous être évacués sans incidents, malheureusement,en attendant l'arrivée des pompiers, le feu avait déjà ravagé une bonne partie de l'établissement dont il ne reste désormais qu'une partie de l'internat._

 _Après investigation, le feu a été déclaré accidentel. En effet, une des substances chimiques préparées par les enseignants est restée exposée au soleil ce qui a permis au mélange de s'enflammer._

 _Après délibération, il a été décrété que les 1500 élèves du lycée Devenford Prep seraient répartis dans tous les lycées du comté pouvant accueillir un surplus d'élèves. Selon les autorités, la reconstruction de l'établissement pourrait prendre quelques mois voire même une année entière ou plus. Les élèves continueront et finiront donc leur année dans leur nouvel établissement qui leurs aura été attribué._

 _«_ Wahou j'ai du mal à le croire, c'est terrible je n'en reviens pas ! Heureusement que tout le monde à pu s'en sortir. » Dit Mia, encore retournée après la lecture de l'article.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire... Tu crois que notre lycée pourra accueillir certaines d'entre eux ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être une cinquantaine maximum, notre établissement est déjà bien remplit. »

« Les professeurs nous en parlerons sûrement en classe, tout le monde en parle aujourd'hui. »

La sonnerie retentit et les filles se précipitèrent vers leurs classes respectives, pressées de savoir si leur lycée allait accueillir des nouveaux venus.

Lorsque Mia s'installa, l'incendie à Devenford Prep était dans tous les sujets de conversation mais leur professeur coupa bien vite l'euphorie de la discussion :

« Bien le bonjour à tous. Je présume qu'un grand nombre d'entre vous est au courant des derniers événements survenus à Devenford Prep. Comme vous devez certainement le savoir, les élèves seront transférés dans tous les lycées du comté selon la capacité d'accueil de chaque établissement. Le directeur ainsi que le corps enseignant se sont mis d'accord pour accueillir soixante-dix élèves, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'accueillir plus où nous retrouverions en surnombre. Les élèves que nous accueilleront ont été répartis par affinités et par secteur d'habitation. Je vous demanderai donc à tous de les accueillir chaleureusement et de faire en sort qu'ils se sentent bien dans l'établissement. »

« Madame, quand arriveront-ils ? » Demanda un des élèves.

« Dès demain dans la matinée pour qu'ils manquent le moins d'heures possibles, en attendant les cours sont ajournés pour préparer les classes. Passez une bonne journée. »

0o0

En rentrant chez lui, Liam repensa à l'accident à Devenford Prep. Bien sur l'éducation nationale avait décidé d'envoyer toute l'équipe de Lacrosse dans leur lycée pour leurs permettre de continuer leur sport, le Lacrosse n'étant pas un sport très réputé dans leur État. Quel ironie, il allait devoir supporter ses anciens coéquipiers toute une année alors qu'il les détestait tous sans exceptions.

En plus de ça, il avait appris que Brett était un Loup-Garou, les deux partageaient donc plus qu'un animosité l'un envers l'autre. Selon Scott, c'était une bonne chose de se rapprocher de la meute de Satomi, cela permettrait d'améliorer leur défense. Cependant, qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que lui et Brett deviennent amis. Le supporter et avoir une conversation cordiale serai déjà un grand pas.

« Liam tu as entendu la nouvelle toi aussi ? Votre prof vous a dit quels seront les élèves qui viendront à Beacon Hills ? » Le questionna Mia une fois à table.

« Non je n'en ai aucune idée, je suppose que nous le découvriront demain. »

Bien sur, Liam s'était abstenu de lui dire qu'il était au courant d'au moins quelques noms, ceux de l'équipe de Lacrosse. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie d'entamer ce sujet de conversation tout en sachant pertinemment comment elle allait réagir et préféra donc lui laisser la « surprise » jusqu'au lendemain. Le repas du soir se termina donc dans la bonne humeur où chacun raconta sa journée et parla de tout et de rien.


	7. Chapitre 5:Explications et règlements

Chapitre 5 : explications et règlements de compte

Liam, ainsi que Scott, Stiles, Malia et Kira attendaient tous l'arrivée des bus des nouveaux élèves. Ils avaient décidé de parler à Brett. Il fallait que celui-ci leurs dise qui étaient les autres membres de sa meute et de leur côté, il fallait qu'ils l'informe de tout ce qu'ils savaient sur la liste noire et le Benefactor pour qu'il fasse un rapport à Satomi qui pour l'instant refusait de se montrer.

« Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée qu'on lui avoue tout ça ? » demanda Malia. « Nous ne sommes même pas sur qu'il soit digne de confiance. »

« Derek et la mère de Kira ont bien précisé que Satomi n'était pas une menace. Ils sont des espèces surnaturelles, tout comme nous, ils sont aussi chassés. Et comme on dit, les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis » répondit Scott. »

« Regardez ils arrivent. » affirma Kira.

La bande décida cependant d'attendre que Brett rentre dans l'établissement pour lui parler. Liam demanda la permission que ce soit lui le porte parole de groupe pour aller le voir, ce que les autres acceptèrent pour lui permettre d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec son ennemi de toujours.

Liam laissa Brett entrer dans l'établissement et l'interpella dans le couloir :

« Brett ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? » Cracha Blaise.

Bien sur il fallait que Brett soit toujours entouré de ses deux acolytes, pour ne pas changer...

« J'aimerai parler à Brett, seul à seul. »

« C'est bon les gars partez sans moi je vous rejoins. »

Aaron et Blaise s'éloignèrent, non sans avoir jeté un regard interrogateur à leur ami.

« Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Voici la liste de toutes les personnes inscrites sur la liste noire, il faut que toi et ta meute sachiez que les assassins sont partout, qu'ils soient professionnels ou non, nous ne sommes à l'abri nul part. Il faudra qu'on s'entraide pour avoir plus de chances de survivre. »

« Merci, et même si l'avouer me donne envie de vomir, vous m'avez sauvé la vie l'autre soir et ça je ne l'oublierai pas, je vous suis redevable à toi et tes amis. Et à part ceux que je connais, il y a d'autres Loup-Garous ou autres espèces surnaturelles dans le lycée ? »

« Non, du moins pas à notre connaissance, et parmi les soixante-dix élèves de ton lycée qui viennent de débarquer ? »

« Il y a moi et une autre fille de ma meute, Bradley. Nous sommes les seuls. Et toi ta sœur ? »

« Non ma sœur n'est au courant de rien que ce soit pour moi ou les espèces surnaturelles en général, elle est totalement humaine et ignorante de tout ce qui se passe et je tiens à ce que cela reste comme ça. Et pour Aaron et Blaise? »

« Ils ne savant rien non plus. Et je tiens à te prévenir d'une chose, ce n'est pas que nous partageons les même valeurs et que nous sommes maintenant alliés que nous allons devenir amis, compris ? »

« Haut et clair, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir ton ami, arriver à te supporter sera déjà bien assez. »

« C'est réciproque ! Sur ce je vais te laisser je dois aller finaliser mes inscriptions et aller chercher mon emploi du temps. Je ferai part à Satomi et aux membres de ma meute de vos indications. »

Liam regarda Brett s'éloigner, jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir une conversation un minimum civilisée avec lui, comme quoi les choses peuvent vite changer...

o0o

Brett sortait du bureau du proviseur, il venait de terminer ses papiers d'inscription à Beacon Hills et se dirigeait maintenant vers le casier qui lui avait été attribué. Blaise et Aaron étaient partis faire un tour dans l'établissement, il les retrouverait plus tard, pour l'instant, il lui fallait aller poser ses nouveaux et trouver sa salle de classe.

Mais Brett n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'une personne lui rentra dedans, manquant de le faire tomber.

Il s'apprêtait à remettre en place l'importun quand il reconnu la personne en face de lui : Mia Dunbar. Elle devait faire presque deux têtes de moins que lui et le regard qu'elle lui lançait avait plus le dont de l'énerver que de lui faire peur.

« Alors Dunbar, on regarde pas ou on marche ? »

« Je te rappelle que TU viens de me rentrer dedans en ouvrant cette porte, ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser ! »

Elle avait dit ça d'un air totalement désintéressée et d'une voix neutre qui ne me plut guère.

« J'attends des excuses, tu ne t'en iras pas tant que tu ne le les auras pas donné, et tu as intérêt de faire vite ! »

« Oh mais c'est que monsieur est autoritaire, désolé je ne reçois pas d'ordre ça et surtout pas venant de toi ».

Elle avait dit ça en me souriant à la figure, toujours calmement, cette fille de s'énerverait-elle donc jamais?! Je commençais à perdre mes moyens quand je vis qu'elle me contournait pour s'en aller sans plus de discussion. Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça !

Je lui attrapais donc fermement le bras avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

« Je t'ai dit quelque chose il me semble alors tu le fais de suite avant que je ne m'énerve et que tu regrettes d'avoir refusé de t'excuser ! »

« Lâche moi tout de suite tu me fais mal au bras je ne m'excuserai pas, je ne suis pas la seule en tord ! »

« Pas de diplomatie avec moi tu t'excuse un point c'est tout. » Dis-je en serrant son bras un peu plus fort. Je pourrais la briser tellement elle était petite.

« Arrête espèce de brute tu me fais mal, laisse moi partir ! »

Elle commença à se débattre et tirer sur son bras mais voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se libérer elle se mit à m'envoyer ses pieds de façon maladroite dans le ventre ce qui me fit plus rire qu'autre chose jusqu'au moment ou son genou donna un coup violent dans mon entre jambe. Je la lâchai immédiatement pour porter ma main à mes parties génitales salement atteintes.

« Espèce d'idiote tu sais vraiment pas faire attention ! »

« Que ce passe-t-il par ici jeunes gens ? »

Il manquait plus que ça, le directeur avait du nous entendre...

« Elle m'a frappé, ! »

« C'est de sa a tenté de m'empêcher de partir ! »

« Je me fiche de savoir à qui est la faute ! Dans mon bureau tout les deux et maintenant ! »

Je venais à peine d'arriver que les ennuis commençaient déjà...

0o0

Jamais, jamais depuis le début de ma scolarité je n'avais été convoquée dans le bureau du directeur, j'étais tellement en colère contre lui, je le détestais, à cause de lui j'allais avoir des ennuis et sûrement avoir une retenue. Comment a-t-il pu cet imbécile, ce n'étais pas dans mes habitudes de juger les gens mais je comprenais enfin pourquoi Liam ne s'entendait pas avec lui, il est imbu de sa personne, se croit supérieur et pense que tout le monde lui doit le respect. Je le déteste...

« Bien je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, et je ne veux aucune explication, savoir à qui revient la faute m'est complètement égal mais j'espère que vous savez que vous allez avoir une sanction. Je vous rappelle que notre établissement s'attendait à une bonne entente entre les anciens et nouveaux élèves et voici que le premier jour même pas commencé, une de nos plus brillante élèves entre déjà en conflit avec l'un d'entre eux ! Je suis extrêmement déçu de votre attitude à tout les deux. Cependant je pense qu'une retenue n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour améliorer votre entente. »

« Vous voulez dire que nous n'auront pas de sanction ? »

« Non mademoiselle Dunbar j'ai une bien meilleure idée. »

« Je vous écoute monsieur, n'importe quoi m'ira ! »

« Je suis content de vous l'entendre dire. »

Dire que j'étais soulagée était un euphémisme, je n'allais pas être mise en retenue, rien n'aurait pu être pire. Nous allions sûrement avoir à nettoyer les toilettes ou les salles d'art, rien de pire que les retenues.

« Bien mademoiselle, je crois savoir que votre partenaire de danse pour le spectacle de l'école s'est blessé et que personne ne s'est manifesté pour prendre sa place. »

« Oui c'est exact mais quelle rapport avec notre présence ici ? »

« J'y viens mademoiselle laissez-moi finir. Donc j'ai décidé, de vous faire coopérer, vous et le jeune homme ici présent pour ce spectacle, monsieur Talbot devient dès aujourd'hui votre partenaire de danse ! »

« QUOI ? » Nous avions criée d'une même voix notre indignation. Brett, qui jusque là était resté silencieux prit la parole :

« Monsieur le directeur sauf votre respect, je n'ai aucune envie de gaspiller de mon temps à m'entraîner sur une chorégraphie, et en plus de ça je ne sais absolument pas danser. »

« Il a raison monsieur, il me faut absolument quelqu'un qui prenne plaisir à venir aux entraînements et qui connaisse un minimum les bases, je ne peux pas danser avec quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas où il met les pieds quand il marche ! »

En réalité je n'en avais tout simplement pas envie ! Danser avec cet imbécile, peut-être dans un cauchemar et encore !

« Pour qui tu te prends de me parler de la sorte ? Je dois peut-être te rappeler qui m'est rentré dedans tout à l'heure ? »

« Jeune gens stop il suffit ! Le fait est que je ne vous donne pas votre avis, vous présenterez le duo ensemble que vous le vouliez ou non ! Mia, vous dirigerez les entraînements qui auront lieu quatre fois par semaine après les cours de 15h à 16h à partir de demain et vous avez intérêt tout les deux à être présents à tous les cours ! C'est compris ?

« Très clair monsieur. » Nous répondirent tous les deux d'une même voix morne.

« Bien. Fin de la discussion vous pouvez disposer. »

Brett bouillonnant de rage, sortit de la pièce non sans avoir claqué la porte pour signifier son mécontentement. Je sortis juste après lui. Ce n'étais pas possible... le spectacle allait être une catastrophe, en plus de danser avec quelqu'un qui n'avait justement aucune idée de ce qu'était dans la danse, je détestais cette personne. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter ça ?

0o0

 _Dans une salle de classe vide._

C'était une blague ! Une putain de blague qu'on venait de me faire. J'avais déjà du mal avec le frère, mais la sœur, une putain de gamine insupportable incapable de prononcer un vulgaire mot d'excuse ! Je l'abhorrais encore plus que son frère mais alors danser avec elle quatre fois par semaine et présenter le spectacle de danse avec elle ? Une putain de blague ! Premièrement je n'avais aucune envie de gaspiller une heure de mon après-midi TOUS les jours pour les passer avec cette insupportable madame-je-suis-plus-forte-que-le-monde, et deuxièmement, je ne savais ABSOLUMENT pas danser, jamais je n'avais essayé et jamais je n'en avais eu envie. Jamais je ne serai pris au sérieux dans ce lycée si je me baladais en tutu pour me donner en spectacle. J'en avais jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, trois mois, trois putain de mois où j'allais passer quatre heures par semaine avec la plus insupportable des filles qui existent. Putain. De rage je donnais un coup de poing dans le mur. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?


End file.
